<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В блеске by NichikN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433797">В блеске</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN'>NichikN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Чак-Чак сборник [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-кто пользуется детским блеском для губ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Чак-Чак сборник [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В блеске</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Мертвецки бледный дрожащий свет, вечная химически-затхлая вонь, опустевшие ряды скамеек. Из серых и синих дверей шкафчиков сиротливо торчат ключики. Юра аккуратно надевает свежие носки на свои израненные ноги и клянётся болью в спине, что он завязывает. Всё. В пизду фигурку, коньки и этих насильников, которых тренерами называют по бюрократической ошибке. В конце концов, у него уже есть золото, чего ещё нужно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нужно больше золота.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отабек, как всегда, дольше всех на катке задерживается, ну, а Юра его подождал, так, за компанию. Зато в раздевалке никакой толкучки теперь. Спокойно и даже немного… интимно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Та-а-ак! Кое-кто пользуется детским блеском для губ, а!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джей-Джей до усёру спорил с тренером о своей программе, так что он тоже тут. Не упорол вместе со всеми на законный перерыв, а размахивает искрящимся сиреневым бутыльком, который только что подкатился к его мажорной платиновой кроссовке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Это мой, — Отабек берёт у него бутылёк.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отабек-то. Который даже на выступлениях тоналкой не мажется, не то что…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юра отбирает тюбик у Отабека и смотрит на нарисованную на нём мультяшную принцессу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— И правда детский, — брови Юры ползут выше съезжающей крыши. — Тебе сколько лет?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Двадцать, — не ведёт и бровью Отабек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, я не понял? — Жан-Жак делает два шага, и Отабеку приходится сесть на скамью, чтобы не упасть от его напора. — Что за тайные фетиши?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — спрашивает тот снизу вверх. — Имеешь что-то против?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, я говорю — почему я до сих пор этого не видел, — Джей-Джей ловко выдёргивает бутылёк из рук ошалевшего Юры, торопливо выкручивает крышечку и уже тянется влажной кисточкой к губам Отабека.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вообще-то обычно они не нежничают на людях. Даже этот король бестактности не позволяет себе лишнего в отношении Отабека. Только вот при Юрке иногда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Доверяет, сука.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Или мстит. Или территорию метит, пёс.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Бека, — шипит Юра сквозь зубы, — если ты накрасишь сейчас губы…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Не здесь, — Отабек отводит руку Джей-Джея от своего лица.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Окей, стесняшка, — легкомысленно машет ярким бутыльком Джей-Джей, — тогда я.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он поворачивается к зеркалу на дверце шкафчика и подносит кисточку уже к своим губам.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юра скрипит зубами и сжимает плечо Отабека так, что оно вздрагивает под пальцами.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, — выдыхает Отабек, — это… негигиенично.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— П-ф-ф-ф-ф-ф, Бекки, — Жан-Жак закатывает глаза, — не пори чушь, ты эти губы обмусолил своими с час назад и был очень доволен.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отабек глядит на Юру снизу, Юра коротко жмёт плечами: «Резонно».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кисточка мягко прижимается к губам. Скользит, оставляя сверкающий мелкими блёстками полупрозрачный след, обводит капризно изогнутый край верхней.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— М-м-м-м, — Джей-Джей сжимает губы, причмокивает ими, — как аппетитно пахнет. Ягодками.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отабек сглатывает.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты, Жанка, не позорилась бы, — фыркает Юра. — Лицо Канады, бля.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Принцесса, — тяжело вздыхает Джей-Джей, — у меня четверной риттбергер, меня не может опозорить какой-то блеск.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юра фыркает, а Джей-Джей снисходительно улыбается:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты поймёшь, когда у тебя будет риттбергер…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Юра показывает ему средний палец, но Джей-Джей не видит, потому что любуется на себя в зеркало. С глянцево напомаженными губами он выглядит максимально пошло. И отвратительно. Вот только Отабеку так не кажется, судя по тому, что он теперь взгляда отвести не может от этого бесстыдника. Юра это замечает, и от Джей-Джея это не укрывается. Джей-Джей облокачивается на шкафчик и развратно скалится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что скажешь, Mon nounours*</span>
  <span>? — он призывно облизывает губы. — Вкусненький какой. Ты из-за этого детский выбрал?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— …Натуральные ингредиенты, — хрипло молвит очарованный Отабек. Вот-вот слюна закапает на пол.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Заткнись, господи, — Юра закатывает глаза и отворачивается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что? — бормочет Отабек. — Так сестра сказала. Гоша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джей-Джей резко оборачивается.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О, Джордж, — улыбается он Гошану и принимает развязную позу. — Ты только посмотри! Правда бомбезно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гошан идёт прямо на Джей-Джея, порывисто отодвигает его и с железным лязгом распахивает шкафчик за его спиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пфуф, слава Христу, я уж думал, что проебал! — Он целует диск с музыкой, который взял с полки и прижимает его к сердцу. — Попробуйте более красный оттенок, господин Жан-Жак.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да что ты понимаешь?! — Джей-Джей небрежно откидывает чёлку с лица и оттопыривает указательные пальцы в фирменном жесте. — Это «королевский фиолетовый», а!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Боюсь, цвет называется не так. Это «лаванда».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— «Королевская лаванда!» — Джей-Джей обеспокоенно смотрит в зеркало. — Думаешь, такой больше подойдет месьё Алтыну?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Господину Алтыну подойдёт… — Гоша, прищурившись, садится на лавку, вытаскивает из спортивной сумки объёмную косметичку и роется там. — Вот!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отабек растерянно смотрит на свои руки, видимо, не понимая, как в них оказался изящный флакон с угольно-черным блеском.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— На губах будет почти прозрачным, и глиттер ненавязчивый, — успокаивает Гоша, — оставь себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гоша суёт косметичку в сумку и встаёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прошу меня простить, господа, пока, Юр…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Эй, а у тебя более красный есть? — Джей-Джей цепляет Гошу за рукав.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Есть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Накрасишь меня, а? — Джей-Джей хватает свою сумку с пола. — Чтобы красиво.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Могу, — кивает Гоша.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Джей-Джей оборачивается и выразительно шепчет Отабеку влажными сияющими губами: «Увидимся».</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты, — вздыхает Юра, когда дверь за захлопывается за этими двумя клоунами, — настоящий друг. Никогда тебя не забуду.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отабек отдаёт сиреневый тюбик Юре, и тот быстро суёт его в карман.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мне не надо, но это вообще-то Милы, так что…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Угу, — завязывает шнурки Отабек.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Что?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ничего, — улыбается Отабек, — айда в столовку.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Mon nounours(фр.) — Мой плюшевый мишка</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>